


The Mole In The Organization

by missjulseyb91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjulseyb91/pseuds/missjulseyb91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward go on a mission to bring in someone spilling S.H.I.E.L.D secrets, but the mission goes wrong and Skye gets taken. Of course Ward is gonna go in to get his Rookie! One-Shot. Slight Skyeward. Protective Ward. Don't mess with his Rookie people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mole In The Organization

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little one shot that I came up with when I was waiting for my car to be finished with an oil change. Any mistakes are mine. I got the idea from "Bones S1 Ep15: Two Bodies In The Lab" where Booth saves Brennan from being murdered. It's an amazing episode and I felt it would be a perfect Skyeward hero scene since we need some of that right now. Let me know what you guys think! First fic on here so play nice!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the episode of Bones or the characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye and Ward and AOS has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping.

It was supposed to be a typical meet and capture mission. Skye and Ward were going in to extract a man that was selling S.H.I.E.L.D secrets. Somehow the man knew that they were coming for him and there had been a large group waiting for them. Ward had done his best to protect Skye from the sudden ambush (he'd be damned if anything happened to his Rookie on his watch) and ended up taking two bullets to the shoulder while protecting her. As he fell to the ground he saw her calling for backup and an extraction and then cradle his head in her lap.  
"Damn you Robot! What the hell were you thinking? You better be okay or I'm gonna be so pissed. I'm gonna have them reprogram you. You must have short circuited to have been stupid enough to do that."  
Grant gave out a weak chuckle and whispered "Wanted... you... safe...". As he drifted off he heard her mumble "...won't be so safe if you're dead will I?"  
Ward woke up in the hospital a few hours later with Skye by his side and his shoulder bandaged. He was in a lot of pain, but relieved to see that his Rookie was okay. Another agent came walking into the room. "Agent Ward, my name is Agent James. We've just received new intel and have a location on the mole. It is another S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Skye insisted on going with the agent. She was not about to back down on the mission now. Not after they shot Ward. Grant insisted the agent escort her and not let her out of his sight. With an affirmative from the Agent and a squeeze of his Rookie's hand, they were off and Ward leaned his head back onto his pillow to watch tv. Half an hour later Coulson came barging in with a look of worry in his eyes. He scanned the room and then looked towards Ward. "Ward. Where the hell is Skye?"  
"She went with Agent James to follow up on a new lead."  
Coulson spoke into his comms. "Fitz. He took her. Get a location on her now. May get the short bus ready."  
"I thought we agreed not to call it that."  
"Sir I've found her. She's about 25 minutes away in an abandoned warehouse."  
Ward sat and watched the exchanged and couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Sir. What the hell is going on?!"  
"Agent James is the mole! This was a ploy to get Skye so centipede could study her!"  
Ward sat up in bed and started to rip off all of the wires and monitors he had hooked up to him. The machines started to beep and nurses came rushing in. "I'm going. Help me up." Coulson charmed the nurses into letting them go and insisted he would bring the young agent back. He knew there was no arguing with the injured agent. He had grown attached to his Rookie and noticed how protective he had gotten with her. It stretched beyond an SO looking out for his charge. He let Ward use him as a crutch and made their way to Lola.  
Coulson and Ward landed Lola just before the short bus arrived. "The perks of a flying car." Coulson had teased as they got out of the vehicle. The team was soon geared up and ready to go in to retrieve their youngest member. Grant insisted on being the first one in the door once Fitz blew the lock. They walked through the now open door as Fitz released one of his drones to go ahead of them and investigate for hostiles. May stopped at the entry as she spotted Skye's necklace on the floor. "She's definitely here guys." Ward became even more determined at the discovery and limped down the hallway. He wouldn't let the fact that he was injured stop him from saving his Rookie. They got to the end of the hall and heard talking on the other side of a door. Coulson quietly looked at the agents and a silent agreement was made. Coulson and May would take out any hostiles and Ward would grab Skye and get her out.  
Fitzsimmons assured them through their comms that the only hostile in the room was Agent James. At the end of Coulson's three count they burst through the door and May swiftly dropped the traitor to the ground. They would be getting some major answers from him if she had anything to say about it. Grant saw Skye hanging from a hook by her bound hands in the center of the room. A table was set up next to her with medical instruments. She only appeared to be shaken up and had a bruise on her forehead probably from being knocked out to get her into the warehouse and tied up. "Grant!" He didn't miss the relieved look in her eyes as he hobbled over to her and hooked her tied hands around his neck. His left arm was still bandaged to his chest to immobilize his injured shoulder, but he wrapped his right arm around her waist as he stood up straight to lift her off of the hook. Ward collapsed to the ground while still holding on to her, his adrenaline finally worn out now that she was in his arms and the pain started to take over again. She sobbed into his shoulder, her arms still around his neck and tied at the wrists. Her sobs of relief slowly turned into hiccups and Ward stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. "Shh Rookie. I've got you. I'm so sorry. It's over now. I wont leave your side ever again."  
Coulson walked over to help Skye out of her restraints and hugged her. He then reached down and slowly helped Ward get up off the ground. May walked over to Skye and handed her the necklace they found on the ground. Skye's eyes watered as she looked up at the older woman. "Oh my gosh. I thought this was gone forever. Thank you so much." May smiled at her and led her back to the van where Simmons was waiting to patch her up and Fitz was standing waiting for a hug. Skye sat next to Ward as they drove back to the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital so Ward could finish recovering. When they got to his room she pulled up a chair next to him. "Skye, you need to go back to the bus and rest. You've been through a lot today." Skye shook her head.  
"You've been through a lot more today than I have Robot. I'm not going anywhere without you. And I'm sure as hell not going to be escorted by another agent ever again. I'll wait right here with you until you're discharged and then you can take me back to the bus yourself." Grant chuckled and scooted over in the bed and let her snuggle up against his side with his arm around her as a movie played on the TV in the hospital room. They both soon drifted off to sleep together, instantly comforted by the presence of being in each others arms.


End file.
